Claxon
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Este sonido es el que pretende avisar que ahí estas, pero para cierto pelinegro, este sonido será su tortura el día de hoy, y todo por la culpa de ella, la cual ni cuenta se daba...


_**Aclaraciones: **_Los personajes de Naruto _no me pertenecen_, son del gran _Masashi Kishimoto. _

EL TRAMA DEL FIC _**NO ME PERTENECE**_, LE PERTENECE A LA GRANDE _**Alexa Hiwatari**_, QUE MUY AMABLEMENTE ME PERMITIO ADAPTAR ESTE ONE-SHOT A UN _**SasuSaku**_… DE VERDAD: _**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =) **_

_=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=_

"_**Claxon"**_

_**Capitulo único:**_

Iban caminando tranquilamente, el no estaba de buen humor. Los constantes pitidos de claxon comenzaban a sacar su lado homicida a relucir, sus miradas se tornaban cada vez más gélidas. Y ella solamente se iba quejando de las piedrecitas del camino.

-_"¿Qué no se da cuenta?"_

Cuidaba sus pisadas y para evitar las molestas piedras subía a las pequeñas barditas haciendo equilibrio. Ahora fue un grito.

-_"Ya debió notarlo"_

_-"En verdad que esas piedritas son molestas..." ¿_Me esperas un momento? Quiero sacar las piedritas.

-Hmp.

Y ahora los autos estaban detenidos. El semáforo estaba en rojo y él de espaldas viendo como ella tomaba su zapato y lo agitaba en pos de que, las ya mencionadas piedras salieran de ahí.

-¿Lista?

Realmente el no quería escuchar más sonidos de claxon chiflidos adulaciones o cosas por el estilo.

-Hai.

Reanudaron el camino y ella hablaba sin parar, de ves en cuando el añadía un par de palabras, así siguieron el camino y Sasuke estaba cada vez mas estresado. Y una ves estando por llegar no pudo más, había llegado a su limite, sentía que toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza, sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos de la gran fuerza con que apretaba sus manos, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, y de nueva cuenta un nuevo inútil estaba gritándole obscenidades a la que caminaba a su lado y ella parloteaba. Ya era suficiente no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, y todo el aire que había sostenido para evitar no gritar o hacer cualquier escena, ese mismo que sin querer había retenido, salió en forma de un sonoro y enojado:

-¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA?

Había gritado, hecho ademanes, mostrado cada una de las formas existentes, todas y cada una de las formas que hay en el mundo para mostrar su enfado hablamos de: los gestos realizados, los ademanes exagerados, la mirada furiosa, su actitud exasperada, su voz potente... todo mostraba su enfado, su exasperación.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

El silencio entre ellos se torno muy pesado, en eso el sonido del claxon de un camionero se dejo oír y ella comprendió e hizo todo lo humanamente posible por no reír.

-¿Eso te molesta?... ¿eso te tenía de mal humor?

No podía creer que eso era lo que le enfadaba, ella creía que era por su presencia o sus intentos de conversación.

-Hmp.

Sospechas confirmadas, en verdad que eso le hacía dar ganas nuevamente de reír ahora realmente eran verdaderas sus conclusiones.

-Mira ya, te tomo así y ya no hay problema tranquilo.

-Hmp.

En el instante en que tomo su brazo un ligero color rosa se apodero de sus mejillas, para evitar ser visto giro el rostro y cerro los ojos, aunque tenerla así era muy agradable, en momentos así ambos se preguntaban: _"¿por qué no dejaban su orgullo de lado?"._ Si lo hicieran podrían disfrutar mas seguido de la mutua compañía. Algo le quedaba muy en claro al chico y esto era que si volvía a salir con ella se irían en carro, si es que tenían la necesidad de ir por una vía principal de no ser así procuraría ir por las calles menos transitadas, todo por no escuchar los molestos cláxones.

-¿En que piensas?

-En nada, en nada.

De nueva cuenta un claxon sonó, y todo el aire distraído o meditabundo que pudiera tener se desvaneció, ella solo sonrió, le miro y se recargo en su hombro.

-¡Juro que los voy a matar si no dejan de hacer eso!

-Ya cálmate, ni que les pudiéramos hacer algo. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿Por qué le restas tanta importancia? Y como, que ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Pues no me están haciendo nada siquiera me están tocando, y le resto tanta importancia por que la verdad ni cuenta me doy, a mí la única persona que me importa que me vea o no eres tú.

Dicho eso el rostro de la pelirrosa se torno en un color rojizo. Él no pudo evitarlo más, no se contuvo un día más. La beso. Al parecer si eran pareja o algo por el estilo, pero para que no cupiera dudas el se lo pidió, para después de ser una formal pareja el hechizo fuera roto por un:

/Bip-Bip/

-¡MIERDA CALLENCE!

-Jajaja

No pudo evitarlo, le era muy divertido y podría molestarlo un tanto más, mas sin embargo el la jalo, entrando así en un lugar cualquiera, que termino siendo un Mc Donald´s, y para no dar explicaciones terminaron comiendo ahí.

-Entonces… ¿mataras al próximo que me toque el claxon?

Tras la gélida mirada ella no pudo más que reír nuevamente, eso seria un punto muy divertido que explotar después.

…_**FIN…**_

_=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=_

Holaa!... espero les haya gustado este one-shot tanto como a mí cuando lo leí por primera vez… =) Esta historia la adapte con el permiso de su autora (por supuesto) y la original es del ANIME-MANGA "BEYBLADE"…: D

Alexa, espero y a ti también te haya gustado esta adaptación de tu fic, ya que en agradecimiento por prestarme el trama, te la dedico… xD

Bueno nos leemos pronto en uno de los capis de mis adaptaciones "Mascarada de amor" y "Sentimientos robados"…

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

_**Nota: **_Lo volví a subir por que no me había dado cuenta de que contenía errores de redacción, si no era por Alexa que me avisó… GOMEN!.

_=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=_

"_**Como siempre les pido, les agradecería de todo corazón que se tomaran unos minutos para dejar comentarios, ONEGAI… Ya saben que no necesitan una cuenta para dejar sus **__**REVIEWS… ya sean positivos o negativos (claro siempre con respeto)".**_

_=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=(=)=_

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
